User blog:Efflictim/22/March/2018 ARCH Overlords
Patch Teaser Today! Patch Notes Tomorrow! Full patch notes can be found: Here *New PvP Game Mode: The League (Fortress Replacement, RIP Fortress New Game Mode: The League After maintenance you will no longer be able to find the Fortress Game Mode. Instead, it has been replaced by a new Game Mode called, The League. It can be found in the same spot where The Fortress once stood (Rest In Peace). Quick Intro If you are participating in your first league, you will start with the lowest rating in the lowest league (Normal League). At the end of each season, based on rankings, you will either be Promoted, Held, or Demoted. Getting Started In The League, you will not be using your Main Character(s). Instead, you will utilize a team of 5 Allies + 2 Helper Allies. You can change your party at any time during the duration of each League Season. Each League is organized into a group of 8 Players of the same League Grade. During the course of a League the player will play 21 times in total to determine their final ranking. Rankings are determined in real-time in the leaderboards (pictured to the left). Those who are being promoted are shown in Green, those to be demoted are shown in Red. The schedule of the League is shown to the right, along with Win/Loss Record. In the event of a tie, a point system will determine the winner(s). Wins = 3pts, Ties = 1pt, Loss = 0pts. Also, (Win Count) > (Kills-Dead Colleagues) > (Kills) > (Dead Colleagues). Rewards Overlord ARCH Skills } by 225%, increasing by an additional 112% per Mage ally in the team. |- !Kai |Lights' Glow |While under 'Scintillation: Descend of the Eradicator', each time you kill an enemy, the duration increases by 2 seconds. Also, during 'Scintillation: Descent of the Eradicator', increase fixed damage by 1411%. |- !Tihi |The Guardian |Increases allied attack power by 172%. Also, increase the damage buffs from 'Protective Shield' by 3x. |- !Nia |An Angel of Miracles |'Wake Up! Seraph!' now revives two friendly allied units. Also, when using 'Seraphim's Grace', increase damage of all friendly units by 221%, by 144%, can maintain up to 2 overlays. |- !Jordic |Winter King |When the Lord of Death is unleashed, increase the boss damage of all friendly units by 374%. Also, when a Lions' Spectre explodes, it will increase the damage enemies receive by 131% for 18 seconds, can maintain up to 3 overlays. |- !Francis |Darkness' Truth |Increase allied boss damage by 232%. Also, increases attack power by 434% when using 'Blacksmith's Blessing'. |- !Clay |The Emperor of Flash |Reduce the attack power of all enemies when counter-striking by 39%. Also, whenever Clay's attacks hit 4 times, your fixed damage is increased by 334% for 44 seconds, can maintain up to 7 overlays. |- !Jane |Red Devil |While using 'Fire: Descent' increase your attack power by 245%, and the damage done with normal attacks is doubled. |- !Bonnie |Fear of Eternity |Reduces enemy fixed damage by 62%, Defense Penetration by 40%, and increases allied attack damage by 134%. |- !Christopher |Dream of the Sea |Increases the boss damage of allies by 266%, 'Tsunami of Fury' now deals 6x damage to boss-type enemies. |- !Dar Khan |God's Dice |While under the effects of 'Entropy', increase the damage of allies by 224% and decrease damage received by 64%. |- !Isillian |Starlight Archer |While under the effects of 'Divine Shine', increase allied AoE Attack Power by 234% and boss damage by 302%. |} Miyu MK5 Rework Only the rework portions of Skills will be discussed here. If it isn't listed, or mentioned, then please assume nothing has changed from the previous version(s). }DEX by 220% for self and recovers HP by 9% of damage inflicted. |Increases DEX by for self and recovers HP by of damage inflicted. |- |Specialist |Increases Single Target damage by 77% for self. During normal attacks, inflicts a debuff which prevents HP recovery for targets that have been inflicted with 5 stacks of her bleeding debuffs. |Increases self Single Target Attack Power by . During normal attacks, inflicts a debuff which prevents HP recovery for targets that have been inflicted with stacks of her bleeding debuffs . |- |Unrelentless Attack |Increases additional Boss damage by 195% for self and detects vanished enemies. | |- |Shadow of Death |Additionally, "Raid in the Dark" now also increases ATK by 155% for self and when using 'Assimilated Shadow', your damage increases by 177%. |Additionally, "Raid in the Dark" now also increases ATK by for self and when using 'Assimilated Shadow', your damage increases by . |- |Death Energy of Erosion |Upon entering the battlefield, 'Raid in the Dark' will activate and last for 12.4 seconds. Attacks during 'Raid in the Dark' will inflict a debuff that lasts for 8.4 seconds and makes it so skills will not activate upon death and a chance to remove buffs. If you kill during 'Raid in the Dark', self Melee damage is increased by 230% and damage received is reduced by 80%. MK5 is given immunity to debuffs during 'Raid in the Dark' and cannot be dispelled. |Upon entering the battlefield, 'Raid in the Dark' will activate and last for 12.4 seconds. Attacks during 'Raid in the Dark' will inflict a debuff that lasts for 8.4 seconds and makes it so skills will not activate upon death and a chance to remove buffs, . If you kill during 'Raid in the Dark', self Melee damage is increased by and damage received is reduced by 80%. MK5 is given immunity to debuffs during 'Raid in the Dark' and cannot be dispelled. |} Arch Overlord Retentions Arch Overlord Accessories Content Adjusted for Arch Patch *Scores for World Boss may be lower than before. *Matchmaking in PvP has been adjusted to account for ARCH enhancements. *The health of Guild Adventure has been upgraded. Burning Gauge Fever Time Up *Burning Gauge Fever time, when Burning Gauge is not consumed, has been increased from 1 to 2 hours. It appears from 20:00 to 22:00 KR Time. Calydon Dungeon Upgrades *SSS and SS allies will appear more often *S allies will no longer appear *Transcended Essences will appear more often Growth System Expansion to Level 83 *Runes, Transcended Equipment, and ARCH Buster parts level cap will be raised from 69 to 83. Various Quality of Life *Via the Peer Reviews screen, players can see the usage of the ally in all the game modes by the Top 100 players ranking. The rankings will update every week. *Guild Leaders can now send their entire guild a message in the Inbox easier with a new button in the guild screen. *Access to the Challenger Dungeon Skill Menu is added to the waiting room for all contents, to make it easier for players to change their point allocations. *Rewards for first clears in the Challenger Dungeon will now show up in the floor select menu. ARCH Celebration Event *Players can select a BASE Overlord, or can instead choose 50 SSS and 450 Transcended Essence instead. *There is also a celebration attendance event lasting from 3/22 - 4/21 GM Events Category:Blog posts